Love You Like I Can
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: Charlotte is engaged to a man she doesn't love; but fears. He is a mean and abusive man and she knows she will die if she stays with him. She needs to be saved. William McMaster Murdoch is First Officer on the Titanic and is ready to find love again after the death of his first wife. Charlotte get saved and William finds love. But tragedy never strikes just once. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte ran down the boat deck, pushing past the people in her way. The only thing that mattered was getting to him. She needed to see him. She needed to know he was okay.

"Move! Get out of my way!" She shoved a woman away from her and spotted the man she was looking for.

Charlotte ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing into his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Charlotte, get on a boat. You need to get on a boat." His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt him squeeze her waist. He felt warm; he felt like home.

"come with me. Please come with me! I can't leave without you!" Charlotte was pushed away a few inches. He looked deep into her eyes, his hands in the sides of her face, and he kissed her. He kissed her slowly, despite the chaos around them. She could feel every emotion in that kiss and Charlotte kissed back just as desperately.

"Get in the boat!" He pulled back and pulled her into a tight hug. Charlotte never wanted him to let go.

"Stay with me." She whispered to him. She wanted him to be with her.

"Im so glad I met you Charlotte. You're the perfect ending to a life." Charlotte felt her eyes blurring. She couldn't believe she was going to lose the only thing she was certain of; Will.

"I'm not going!" She kicked and screamed but it didn't make a difference. Will picked her up and handed her to a man in one of the lifeboats. She was set down and told to stay and it took a man to hold her down, for her to listen.

"Will! I don't want to do this! Don't make me do this!" He ignored her cries and stretched out his arms and told them to lower the boat.

"Please, Will! I need you!" Charlotte didn't think she could survive without him he made her complete

Charlotte looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He was watching her as he yelled at his men to lower the boats. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to be at his side and not in this god dammed boat. But he wouldn't let her stay.

"Keep it steady!" She pulled his jacket tightly around her body, the memory of the two of them, just a few hours earlier was burned into her mind; she would never let it fade.

"Keep lowering!" She sniffled and wiped her nose and her tears on her jacket. She needed him to be with her; she needed him beside her.

"Will..." She whispered hoarsely, he didn't hear her but he got the message. She never took her eyes off of him until he was out of sight. Even then she stared at the boat as the only sure thing she had in her life, sent her away. Alone.

She started sobbing uncontrollably, leaning on the woman beside her. She had never been so hurt before. She had never felt so helpless. She just wanted Will. That's all she wanted.

"I'm sorry Miss." She sniffled and pulled the collar of the jacket up and around her face. Her hands were numb, her face was numb, her whole body felt numb.

"I'll never see him again." A new wave of tears hit her and she felt herself sobbing again. The woman beside her pulled her in for a hug and she cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte sat in front of the mirror and stared at herself while her maid was doing her hair. She sat in silence watching as her curled hair was pinned into place piece by piece. Her maid was excellent at doing her hair and both her mother and her father expected nothing but the best for her. Given that she was newly engaged to a very wealthy and important banker.

Charlotte had to take deep breaths in order to keep herself calm. Her fiancé, a Johnathon Scott, who's family were very wealthy bankers. Her marriage to Johnathon wasn't of love, but rather convenience to her parents. They were wealthy by inheritance but they had lost a majority of the money in failed mining prospects. They had then decided to push Charlotte to marry Johnathon. Charlotte hated Johnathon. She had no respect for him and she never would.

He was a mean son of a bitch. He liked to drink, as all men did, but he did it in excess. He drank to the point where he couldn't stand. And when he drank, he got violent. And when he got violent, Charlotte was his favourite person to take his anger out on.

She almost thought he hit her for sport. The look he would get in his eyes and the way he would laugh after he was done hitting her. He enjoyed it. He liked it. He enjoyed hearing her scream and cry.

'You will listen to me Charlotte. I will not let you disrespect me.' Charlotte touched her cheek and winced. She had gotten it last night after dinner. Her darling fiancé had visited her parents for dinner and when she had spoken out of turn, he dragged her to the kitchen and smacked her. Her parents sat there the entire time, while she was getting beat, talking about the wedding.

'You will do as you're told.' He smacked her again when she had cried. He told her to keep her mouth shut and not be a whiny bitch. He told her it was a woman's place to listen to her husband and she was being an incompetent wife because she didn't listen.

"Miss Charlotte let's get the covered up alright?" Her maid had only looked at the bruise once and she never brought up the purple and blue marking on her face. She looked away and apologized for staring.

"Make sure Charlotte puts on the red dress! Johnathon likes that one!" At the mention of her fiancé, Charlotte froze. Her shoulders became tense and she lifted a hand to her cheek. The purple and blue mark a reminder of her...insolence as her fiancé called it.

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte was made to stand and then her maid started pulling on her corset. She made it as tight as possible and Charlotte took sharp breaths to fill her lungs.

"Your mothers request." Charlotte frowned and stepped into the red, beaded dress. She hated this god awful thing. She hated the way her fiancé ogled her when she wore it.

"She wants me to look as good as possible." Charlotte felt empty. She felt like she had nothing going for her. She knew what her future was going to be. She would become a wife, mother, and a mat to be walked on and beaten.

"You look beautiful Miss Charlotte." Charlotte stood in front of the mirror and looked herself over. She looked much different from before she had met Johnathon. She had lost weight, something he demanded, and she had changed her style of clothing to something that pleased him. She wore her hair different, acted different. She was a shell of the woman she used to be.

"Charlotte let's go. Now." Her fiancé had appeared in the doorway of her room, leaning against the door frame, looking over her body. He licked his lips and made his way towards her. He placed he hands on her waist and pulled her back flush against his body.

"Now I can get used to having you every night. When we wed, you will be mine and mine only. You will please me in every way." Charlotte felt like she was going to get sick. She could feel her previous food working its way back up her theist and she had to force it back down.

"My beautiful woman." She had to stop shuddering when he moved her hair off of her shoulder and placed a wet kiss to her shoulder blades. He repeated his kissing on the other shoulder and then up her neck.

"I may not be able to wait that long. I want you." Charlotte looked for her maid but she was already gone. She looked around with wild eyes trying to find an excuse to leave.

"Charlotte it's time to go. Grab your things. Johnathon would you give her a hand please?" Johnathon took his hands off of her and grabbed her trunk from the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

When he was gone, Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed into her hand. She felt sick o her stomach when he touched her and images flashed before her eyes. She knew what her future would hold. She knew. She would be treated like property; like a toy. She would be battered and bruised whenever he would drink and she would constantly be covering up the bruises his hands and fists left.

"Charlotte we will be late!" Charlotte took a long, deep breath and forced the tears back. She silenced her sobbing and raised her head. She pushed her shoulders back and grabbed her coat from her bed. She would try and fight as long as possible. She knew she had to.

She would fight.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte gazed at the red head sitting at the table across from her. She was also engaged to a very wealthy man and she also looked annoyed and uncomfortable with her fiancé. Rose Dewitt Bukater was her name and the infamous Caledon Hockley was her fiancé. Charlotte had never met her before, this was the first time, but from what she had seen so far, she looked like a nice enough woman.

"Darling, I'm going to go to the ladies room. Care to join me Charlotte?" Charlotte knew she had to get permission to do anything. Like a dog, her fiancé expected her to be faithful and loyal and above all listen.

"Would that be alright Johnathon?" He waved his hand in her face and continued his conversation with Hockley. Charlotte took that as a yes and she stood up and followed rose away from the table and to the bathroom. There, she leaned against the counter of the sink and let out a long shaky breath.

"How long has he been hitting you?" That was the first thing Rose had said to he almost the entire time they were at the cafe. She reached out and touched the bruise, making Charlotte wince.

"He started a week after our engagement. He knew that at that point I couldn't back out. Not that I could before anyway. He was very persistent." Charlotte winced when she felt a cold hand cloth pressed against the bruise.

"Cal hasn't hit me. He yells. But never hits. I can't imagine the fear you must have." Charlotte didn't say anything. She smiled weakly at Rose and when she was done, she followed her out and back to the table.

"We've got a deal Mr. Hockley." She sat down beside her fiancé and licked her lips nervously. Whenever he was making deals he drank, and when he drank he didn't just have one.

"The Scotts will invest in Hockley Steel. We will both make a great deal of money from this Hockley." Johnathon raised his hand and ordered both of them drinks. Charlotte frowned and tried to hide he fear. She knew that tonight would be or could be bad for her. She was not looking forward to the end of this dinner when they were alone.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte tried to hide her pain as she stood looking at the Titanic. This would be her maiden voyage and her and her fiancé were going from England, after dealing with some business, back to New York City. Her mother and father would stay behind waiting for their return back to England where they would then marry.

Unil then, she was at the mercy and hands of her fiancé. Charlotte looked st her fiancé who was standing with his pocket watch out, looking at the time. He was waiting for his valet and her maid. They had both been separate from them and Johnathon was not pleased about it.

"For Gods sake there you are. Hurry up we'll be late!" Johnathon then grabbed Charlotte's arm and this time she visibly winced.

She was right. Last night was a bad night. Not only had he hit her, he decided to try kicking her in the ribs. She didn't know if one was cracked or only bruised but when she had to put her corset on this morning, it hurt like hell.

"Charlotte move your ass. I'm right behind you." Charlotte put her head down and walked up the walkway leading to the first class section of Ship. She had her ticket in one hand and in the other she held part of her dress up.

"Good morning. Names please?" The man she assumed was an officer. Charlotte didn't look up but she did hand over her ticket

"I'm sorry Miss. I also need your name." Charlotte looked up at the officer and blushed. She quickly looked down when she saw Johnathon giving her a hard stare.

"Charlotte Whitfield and Johnathon Scott." She spoke a little louder this time songhe officer could hear.

"Welcome aboard Miss Whitfield and Mr. Scott. If you need anything at all, let me know. I'm First Officer Murdoch." Charlotte felt a hand on her back and she brushed past thee officer, keeping her head down all the while.

"Yes thank you. If me and my fiancée need anything we will let you know." The way he said fiancée made Charlotte want to get sick.

There was no sounds of endearment. No, when he said the word fiancée he was possessive. He was stating that she was his and no one else's. She was not to be even looked at by another man.

"Charlotte move." Charlotte kept walking, only glancing once at the officer, hoping he could how desperately she needed help. She needed to be saved.

"What are you looking at?" His hand wrapped around his wrist in the exact same place he had left a bruise early last night. Charlotte winced and pulled her wrist from his and when it was free, she massaged it gently with her other hand.

"Ah my darling fiancée doesn't like the punishment she got earlier. Well dear, let it serve as a lesson. Do not argue with me. Do not embarrass me and most importantly, do not deny me what is mine. Do you understand me?" Charlotte bit her bottom lip and nodded. Johnathon smile at her and grabbed her wrist leading her down the hallways until they had gotten to their room. He opened the door, pushed her in and locked it behind them.

"God I want you so bad." He pushed her up against one of the side tables and reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her to him and his other hand reached for her breast.

"If we were married to dear you would already be on the bed pleasing me. But as it is, you do have to have a reputations that remains untarnished. Only for my sake of course. I can't be seen marrying a common harlot." Johnathon did end up kissing her possessively. He made sure she knew that she was his.

"But once we get married my dear, you will please me every night."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

So here's a new chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest X2

TheFireInHerEyes X2

Thanks to the follower:

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to the person who added this to their favourites:

TheFireInHerEyes


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte had just barely finished placing things in the room where she wanted when Johnathon walked into the room. He had a drink in his hand and his hand was shoved into his pocket.

"Get her dressed. We're joining the Captain and the officers for dinner. As well as the Hockley's. Put effort into what you're wearing. You don't want to embarrass me." Charlotte frowned when Johnathon gave her a chaste kiss and walked back out to the sitting room. They only had 3 rooms. The sitting room, and their bedrooms, and of course their desperate bathrooms.

"How about the green one Miss? It'll bring out the colour of your eyes." Charlotte closed her eyes and waved her hand. She didn't want to go to this dinner and she didn't want to be have to be on her best behaviour in order to avoid causing Johnathon to get pissed off.

"That'll be fine." Charlotte sat on her bed and brushed her hair, working out the knots. She was already a nervous wreck and the night had only just begun.

"You have to stand Miss so I can do your corset." Charlotte reluctantly stood and held onto the bed post so her maid could do up the corset. With each yank of the strings, Charlotte felt the life getting drained from her. With each compliment the maid had given her about how she would look, the more Charlotte hated how she looked.

"You're done miss. Mr. Johnathon is waiting for you." Charlotte quietly thanked her maid and walked out of the room, grabbing Johnathon's arm. They walked arm and arm away from the rooms and down the grand staircase. They had met Rose and her mother and Rose's fiancé. They had spoken with pleasantries, and Rose had even offered her an encouraging smile.

"Ready darling?" Johnathon's arm fell and instead he grabbed her around the waist. He gave her a painful squeeze, reminding her that if she screwed up tonight, she would be punished.

"Yes. I'm ready." She spoke only when spoken to and she kept her head down. She walks with Johnathon to the table with the officers and the Captain, and even then she kept her head down.

"This is my fiancée Charlotte Whitfield." She looked up only when she knew she had to. She met the eyes of the Captain, and then the eyes of the officers.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Whitfield." The Officer from earlier that had taken her ticket was speaking to her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the top. Charlotte felt horrified. This man had no idea what he had just done.

"You too." She smiled weakly and took her seat when Johnathon did. He squeezed her hand to the point of her wanting to cry out in pain. She bit the inside of her cheek and felt tears starting to form. She would not cry in front of these men. She wouldn't.

"Are you alright, Charlotte?" She looked up from her plate to rose and then to Johnathon. She had no idea what to say or do. She felt trapped. Whatever happened, whatever she did it wouldn't end well for her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired. I might go rest." Johnathon squeezed her hand again, and this time she did cry out in pain. He immediately let go and played the part of caring fiancé.

"Are you okay my dear?" Charlotte pulled her hand to her chest and felt her face getting red. She knew she was going to get beat. She knew she would have bruises all over her body tomorrow.

"I need rest." She got up and walked away without permission and once she was out of the dining hall, she ran.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte leaned over the railing of the ship and pol deep long breaths. The smell of the salt was stinging her nose but she didn't give a damn. She felt nothing but dead when she was with Johnathon. Out here, she felt the cold air nip at her arms and her hands and face. The wind and cold air made her feel alive. She hadn't felt alive in a long time.

"Miss Whitfield what are you doing out here? You'll freeze?" She looked over her shoulder. It was the officer that kissed her hand. It was the one that doomed her.

"I needed air." She leaned back over the railing and closed her eyes. Her hair as whipping her face and the cold was making her tear up and she loved the feel of it.

"Come away from the edge. You'll fall in." She felt two warm hands on her arms pull her back. She looked away from him, feeling stupid for her actions.

"You're freezing." He slipped his coat off and on her shoulders. She felt the warmth from his body hit her and she closed her eyes and pulled it closer. She let it envelope her.

"Your fiancé wouldn't be pleased knowing you were out here freezing." Charlotte felt like getting sick at the mention of him.

"My fiancé would only care because he would lose his punching bag." Charlotte muttered to herself. That was the first time she actually spoke about her abuse. She had always defended him to make herself look stronger than she actually was.

"Are you alright Miss Whitfield?" She leaned against the railing and looked over the side of the ship. She wasn't alright. She was miserable and she was afraid she would die in this next year or so.

"Are you happy, Mr..." She had forgotten the officers name and turned to him to get it. He smiled at her and cleared his throat.

"Murdoch. Call me William or Will." Charlotte nodded and looked away again.

"Are you happy? Do you wake up in the morning and look forward to the coming day?" She once again looked at him. He walked to the edge of the railing and stood beside her.

"I am happy. I am a little lonely but I am happy. Let me ask you the same question Miss Whitfield. Are you happy? Do you look forward to the coming day?" She didn't hesitate before giving him her answer: she hated her life.

"I am miserable. I'm going to get married to a man I don't love, who doesn't care how he treats me. My parents care more about money than my life. I feel like I'm stuck in a relationship that will leave me dead. I fear I will be dead by this next year."


	5. Chapter 5

William McMaster Murdoch was at odds with himself. He felt uncomfortable with what he had seen going on in the woman's life, but he knew it wasn't his place to intervene. As First Officer Murdoch, he had a job to do when it came to passengers safety and happiness. But did that mean intervening in an engagement? Could he really do anything?

"Right I'll be on my rounds now. Try and get some sleep Mr. Lowe." Murdoch left the crews mess area and made his way through the ship and onto he deck. He blew hot air into his gloves and rubbed his hands together. It was a damn cold night and even with gloves and his uniform and his thick wool coat, he felt like he was going to freeze.

"Cold night eh, Will?" Charles Lightoller had part of his rounds overlapping William's. They usually talked casually for a few minutes before they'd both go their superset ways.

"Bloody wind." Will cursed under his breath and carried on a conversation with Lightoller until he had to go on his way.

He got halfway down to the end of the ship when he saw the same damn woman he was thinking about. She was leaning against the railing with her head hanging down. She looked like she was feeezing, but she made no indication that she was going to go inside.

"Miss Whitfield? What are you doing out here? You'll freeze." He started walking towards her. She looked like she was already freezing.

"I needed air." He watched as she leaned back over the edge, her hair whipping around her face. He couldn't believe that she wasn't wearing a jacket and didn't want to go inside. She was in a dress that had very short sleeves, and it did not look warm enough for her.

"Come away from the edge. You'll fall in." He placed his hands on her bare arms and felt the chill from her arms through his gloves. He was really surprised she wasn't shaking.

"You're freezing!" He took his coat off and draped it around her frame. He couldn't help the small smile he got when she pulled the jacket closer to her body and closed her eyes. She was beautiful. Hair whipping around, red cheeks, small smile on her face. God, she was beautiful.

She was engaged. William felt his smile fade. She was engaged and her fiancé was hurting her.

"You're fiancé wouldn't be pleased knowing you're out here freezing." He watched her eyes open and her mood turn somber. She muttered to herself and then she walked back to the railing and leaned against it.

"Are you alright Miss Whitfield?" William could see it in her face that she was not okay. He could see that she was beaten down and a shell of who she probably was before her fiancé. He could tell she was looking for a way out and couldn't find one.

"Are you happy Mr..." She turned and placed her beautiful blue eyes on him. He cleared his throat and gave her his full attention.

"Murdoch. But call me William or Will." She nodded and licked her lips and pulled his coat tighter around her. He felt the chill of the air, it worked its way into his bones, but he was more worried about her.

"Are you happy? Do you wake up in the morning and look forward to the coming day?" He looks at her and she looked at him. She looked miserable; she looked like she had nothing to look forward to.

"I am happy. I am a little lonely but I am happy. Let me ask you the same question Miss Whitfield. Are you happy? Do you look forward to the coming day?" She hesitated for a moment before she turned and put her back against the cold railing.

She looked as if she was going to open up to him and he tried to prepare himself for either waterworks or a very angry woman who could be looking for blood.

"I am miserable. I'm going to get married to a man I don't love, who doesn't care how he treats me. My parents care more about money than my life. I feel like I'm stuck in a relationship that will leave me dead. I fear I will be dead by this next year." William felt as though his heart nearly stopped. This woman couldn't be older than 23. She feared she would be dead in the next year?

"What do you mean? Why do you say that?" Her eyes turned downward and her shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"My fiancé is a mean and terrible man. He drinks and takes his anger and frustrations out on me. One day, he will become too mad and he will kill me. I know it. I can see it. He won't be married for long before he'll have to find a new punching bag." William stepped out of line. He placed his gloved finger under her chin and made him look at her.

"Fight back. Leave. Do whatever you have to. You're young. You shouldn't have to live a life of fear because of your fiancé. He should treat you with respect and dignity." He saw her fidgit under his gaze. Whenever he saw her she was looking down. Her fiancé obviously made her believe she wasn't the eye contact with different people.

"I can't. I'm trapped. My parents are counting on this. If I leave...I can't. I would have no where to go and no one to turn to. My only option is to stay." He felt like he should do something.

He felt like he needed to. This young woman, this beautiful woman, had so much life ahead of her. She deserved so much better. She deserved the attention of someone who could take care of her the proper way. Not beat her down until she was nothing; felt nothing.

"If you stay you'll die." William McMaster Murdoch felt the need to protect the woman. He didn't know if it came from the part of him that wanted to do good in the world, help as many petiole as possible. Or if it came from the part of him that wanted her to live, so he could have a chance to be with her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Hope you all like it!

Thanks to the reviewer:

Laura (first chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

William couldn't stop thinking about that woman on the deck. She was a beautiful woman and the way she was getting treated made him sick. He knew that first class men would sometimes be verbally cruel to their fiancées but to hit a woman? To hit her so often she thought she would die before the year was up?

William was at a crossroads. He wanted to do as much good in the world as possible, and he knew one way or another he was already involved. But should he simply tell her to fight back? Tell her to fight for her life and leave, and then just move on with his life? Or should he, and he didn't quite know how much he wanted her, save her and have her for himself? He would never force a woman to do anything, but if he were to have her, he would be faithful and true. He would treat her how a man should treat a woman, fiancée or wife. He would treat her right.

"You alrigh there, Will?" As First Officer, he usually had one of the lower officers on rounds with him. Tonight, it was James Moody. Will thought about asking James Moody for whatever advice he could give, but Will knew his reputation with first class women.

'See it doesn't matter if they're married or an available woman. If she's beautiful and she gives you the time of day, take advantage of it.' Moody's advice would be for him to have an intimate relationship with her while she was engaged.

"Yes. I'm off to the first class deck for rounds. Finish up your rounds on the third class deck and then work your way back. By that time Lightoller and Lowe should be taking over." It was a long shot, but Will would try it.

It was in the middle of the night and he thought he might as well see if she was on deck. Maybe if she was he could speak to her again. And try and convince her to leave.

When he got to the first class deck, he spotted no one. At first. After a few moments, he saw some movements by the side of the promenade deck. He slowly started making his way over there, when he heard a scream. He felt his heart stop when he heard Charlotte's voice, begging to be let go.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte thought a lot about what William Murdoch had said. She also thought a lot about the way her skin felt like it was on fire when he touched her. Even if it was with gloves, she felt her skin electrified. And when he made her look at him, he was so gentle and so kind...she had never been treated that way by Johnathon.

"Pay attention." He seethed in her ear and dug his nails into her hand. She was waiting for dinner to be over and should've been listening to whatever the ships carpenter was saying, but she kept thinking of William.

She phased out the speaking and pretended she was listening, but really she was thinking about last night. She had never felt so cared about before and especially by a man who she hadn't really known.

"Gentlemen, ladies, we'll be taking our leave now." Charlotte stood up when she was told to and she followed her fiancé out of the dining parlour. He had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist and he had clearly made his point. He wanted her to give herself to him.

"I'm quite tired. I'm going to bed." She woke firmly and felt nervous the whole time. She didn't know how he would react to her stating that she would not be seeing him tonight.

"I wanted you to see me tonight." He squeezed her waist and gave her a heated look. She remembered what William had said. Fight. Back.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to bed." She closed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't hear him swear or start to throw things. She didn't hear him banging on the door. She felt relieved and when her maid knocked on the door to take her corset off, she let her in and locked it behind her.

"Goodnight miss." Her maid said goodnight and Charlotte sat on the bed, anxious. She didn't think she would be sleeping tonight. She didn't want to wake up with Johnathon standing above her, ready to force her.

Charlotte frowned and grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her body tightly. She's out her shoes on and slowly, benign as quiet as possible, left her room and made her way to the first class deck.

She knew that there were some officers who would be making rounds on this part of the deck and if anything were to happen, she could call for them. She figured it would be better than staying up all night inside, waiting to be potentially raped.

Instead she decided she would wander around the deck. She knew it would be quiet and she knew she would be able to think clearly out here. She placed one hand on the railing of the ship and the other was holding her coat close to her body.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Charlotte froze when she hear Johnathon's voice in her ear. She had chills running up her spine and she didn't know whether to run or scream for help.

"You won't give yourself to me. I'll take you." He grabbed her waist and threw her to the ground. Charlotte lay there in shock as her coat was ripped off her body and then when she felt the chill of the air, she let out as loud a scream as possible.

"Please! Somebody help me please!" She felt his hand across her face and a whisper for her to shut up. She didn't stop screaming, even when she heard her night dress ripping, and his hand over her mouth.

"You whore! You're my fiancée and if I want you, I will take you!" Charlotte felt hot tears streaming down her face and she looked at Johnathon. He had this sick smile on his face as he started to spread her legs.

"Get the hell off of her!" Suddenly the pressure of his body on hers was gone. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest and when she slowly sat up, she saw two officers. One, was William, and the other was someone she had never seen before.

"Christ, Charlotte are you okay?" William took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders, blocking out the cold, and her body from view.

"You whore! You screw everyone but your fiancé?" Charlotte wrapped her arms around herself and tried to make herself feel as small as possible. She was so ashamed that this had happened to her.

"Shut the hell up will ya?" She got a sick sense of pride when she saw William push him back towards the railing and away from her. He had come to her rescue. He had saved her.

"You tried to take advantage of her! You tried to rape her!" Charlotte felt her eyes tearing up. The severity of the situation just hitting her. She was almost raped by someone who was supposed to love her.

"I'm only taking what's mine." Charlotte felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't believe it.

"Shut the hell up, you sick bastard!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Laura (guest)

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte shook the entire time she was walking with William to the officers mess hall. She couldn't believe she had almost been raped. She was in shock that he would do something like that. She knew he was an asshole and he like hitting her but she never thought he would try raping her.

"Charlotte, sit here. I'll be right back." She felt his hand on hers but she stared straight ahead the whole time. She was in a daze, she didn't know how much time had passed since she had been attacked. She was just lost in thought.

"Miss Whitfield, are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?" She was surrounded by men and she looked around with wild eyes. Everywhere she turned, there were officers and the Captain and the mater at arms, the officer that was with William.

"Please leave me alone!" She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees. She clamped her eyes shut and rocked back and forth. His hands. She could feel his hands on her body trying to spread her legs. She could feel his body pressing hers to the deck. She was almost raped.

"Would you all give her some damn space? Jesus what the bloody hell are you thinking?" William. He sat beside her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He pulled her into higher side and placed a cup by her hands.

"We need to know what happened, Mr. Murdoch." Charlotte kept her eyes closed. His hands were grabbing her. They ripped her clothes. His hands beat her.

"What the hell so you think happened? He tried to rape the poor woman! Isn't that good enough? Or would you like her to relive it?" He snapped. She heard his snap. She opened her eyes slowly and looked over at him. His jaw was tightened and he had a look of disgust and anger on his face.

"Will!" She didn't know who was speaking and she didn't care. She kept her eyes on him and even if he wasn't looking at her, she knew he noticed her gaze.

"He's never done that before. He's never tried to force himself on me. He's only hit me." Charlotte felt her eyes water and she angrily wiped tears from her face. She sniffled and pulled the balnkeg closer, until it was wears around her entire frame. She had a chill in her spine that wouldn't leave, and fear coursing through her veins.

"He hits you?" Charlotte placed her head back on her knees and bit her lip. She let out a weak sob and shut her eyes tightly again. She felt so...dirty. She felt like she was a cheap harlot. She felt like it was her fault.

"Would you leave it alone?!" She felt Williams arm around her body and she turned into him. She started sobbing into his chest, forgetting that there were other people in the room. She felt herself loved from the hard bench, into his arms. Both of them were wrapped around her body, and he was whispering quietly in her ear.

"He's not going to hurt you again. You have nothing to worry about. You will be safe from now on." Charlotte listened to his voice, his deep voice, but it didn't help. She kept crying, she poured every emotion out into his chest.

She could hear him answering a few more questions on her behalf. She started to close her eyes, getting lulled to sleep by both him and his voice.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

William had been truly terrified of few things in his life. One of those times, was sitting with his woman in his lap, her sobbing into his chest, knowing she would have to finback to her room; and eventually her fiancé. That terrified him.

"You're in over your head, Will." He didn't say anything to Charles Lightoller as he followed him down the hall of the crew passage. He didn't say anything until he came to his door.

"Open the damn door, Charles." He shifted her weight in his arms and ignored the look he was receiving from his friend.

"It's not your responsibility to take care of her." William didn't say anything until he had placed her on his bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"I'm not going to let her fiancé kill her either." He stood by for a second as she stirred and changed positions. He felt relieved when she stayed asleep and didn't wake up again.

"Well what are you going to do? Let her stay here? Her fiancé will be looking for her and you need a place to sleep and I don't think you're going to be sharing a bed with her." The thought of William sharing a bed with Charlotte, made his mind start to wander to a darker place. One where they shared a compromising position. And he knew it was too soon to think like that, but his mind still went there.

She was a beautiful woman, William would be blind and stupid not to see her beauty, but she was also a very fragile woman. She had been beaten, almost raped and the last thing she needed was another man to try and make advances towards her.

"I can't let her go back to her fiancé. He will kill her." He repeated the same thing he had said when he first decided to bring her back to his room. He wasn't going to let her fiancé hurt her. He promised himself and Charlotte that.

"Damn it all to hell Will..." He couldn't stop himself. He brushed a piece of hair away from her face and let his hand linger on her cheek. He could see a faint bruise on the side of her face where her fiancé had struck her. There was a faint blue and purple bruise there in the shape of a hand.

"You're not going to let her go are you?" William didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on Charlotte. She started to toss and turn and Will sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her back. He moved his hand in circles on her back and her stirring stopped.

"Dammit Will." He heard Charles sigh behind him.

"Fuck. Fine. Let me help you figure this out."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

lilyp23


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte woke up in the morning with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes briefly and shut them almost immediately. She let out a groan and rolled over in the bed, pulling the covers over her head. She didn't realiE she wasn't in her bed, until her foot hit cold metal. She pulled her foot back and sat up, looking around the room with panicked eyes. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten here.

"Where am I?" She saw something black out of the corner of her eyes and when she turned her head she saw an officers jacket hanging off the back of a desk chair.

"I'm in an officers room?" She removed the blanket from her body and looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing her torn night dress, and everything came back. Last night where her dance tried to tape her. Her fiancés hands on her body and his hands beating her.

She ran her hands through her hair and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't know where she was; only that she was in an officers room, and if she was in an officers room than she was safe.

"You're awake." Charlotte looked up and saw the officer who had saved her, William. He had a cup in one hand and a plate in the other. He smiled kindly at her and set both the cup and the plate down.

"I'm in your room?" Charlotte pulled the blanket around her body and held it together with her right hand.

"You fell asleep last night and I didn't know where your room was. Here. I brought you coffee and breakfast." Charlotte thanked William and started sipping on the coffee. It was strong, hot and black, but Charlotte wasn't going to complain. He had brought it all this way.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I should get back though." Charlotte stood and met the blanket wrapped around her. Her night dress was ripped to just under her knees, as well as a strip under her breasts.

"Listen to me for a moment, Charlotte." William sat beside her and Charlotte looked at him for a moment. He had his uniform on, but his hat off, and his long coat was draped on the back of the desk chair.

"Your fiancé attempted to rape you. I'm sure you know how the first class talks..." Charlotte didn't need to know what William was going to say. She knew it already. It didn't matter if she knew she was the victim. The other first class passengers, most of them, would consider her a scandal; a harlot.

"I know. I know what they will say. There's no point in me returning to first class. I have no life there. I will be talked about and shamed. I have no where else to go." Charlotte pulled the blanket up to her chin. She had no where to go on this ship, no one in first class would take her lest they tarnish their own reputation.

"I can see if there's any empty room you could take. Or even have someone switch rooms. I'll try and help you out as much as I can Charlotte." Charlotte looked at her lap and picked at the stray string. She was grateful for William saving her life, she could've been off a lot worse, but now she needed a way to thank him.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlotte looked at William. His hand was resting on her cheek, his eyes staring into hers. She leaned into his touch, feeling more comfortable with him than she had felt with most men. He made her feel safe and secure and he had saved her life.

"You saved my life and I have no idea how to thank you. I don't think I could thank you enough. I owe you my life." Charlotte continued to look at William, and he pulled his hand off of her cheek and placed it on her shoulder.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

William sat in the silence of his room. Charlotte had said no more to him, but she didn't move away from him. She sat there with his blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her eyes set forward.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen." William couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. She rest her head on his shoulder and William's face broke into a small smile.

Charlotte was shaken up and she was going through shock. But she also trusted him and she knew he would keep her safe. He would keep her as safe as possible, it was not only his job to keep the passengers safe, but he felt it was his personal job to keep her safe.

This beautiful, fragile woman that he had saved, still needed saving and he wanted to be the man to do that. He turned her to face him and he pressed his lips to hers, gently. He didn't want to scare her. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Let me take care of you, keep you safe. I can do that Charlotte. I can take care of you." He felt her eyes on him and he kissed her again, gently and softly. She leaned into him but hadn't deepened the kiss. She merely pressed her body into his, as if ending the security and warmth.

"I'm broken. I've been beaten. I'm not someone you should want." William made her look at him again. She had watery, red eyes, and he was afraid she was going to cry again.

"You were broken. You were beaten. You don't have to be broken and beaten anymore. I can help you heal. I've only known you for a short amount of time, but I believe this is what I've been waiting for. Since my first wife died I've been looking for something or someone. I found you. I found what I've been looking for." William watched as Charlotte licked her lips and then she inched forward and little by little she got closer until her head was on his chest.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New Chapter!

Thanks to Guest for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte tried to ignore the stares of the first class passengers when she had stepped off of the lift. But they were staring st her like hawks stare at field mice. They were all just watching her. She tightened her grip on Will's blanket and kept her head down. She didn't want to face anyone and was afraid of what they would say to her or what their expressions would be like.

"Charlotte!" Charlotte didn't raise her head. She kept walking, desperate to make it to he room so she could change and have a bath. She needed to get the feeling of her fiancés hands off of her.

"Charlotte wait!" She felt a hand grab her arm and she recoiled, afraid of what may come next. When she looked at who grabbed her arm, she was relieved to see it was Rose.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I want you to know that no matter what you hear, it is not your fault. You didn't deserve it and if that bastard tries to touch you again, you give him hell." Charlotte blinked and gave Rose a small smile. She would love to say that she would be strong enough to stand up to Johnathon but she knew she wouldn't be able to. He was so much bigger and stronger than her, and he made her fearful.

"Rose! What're you doing? Don't talk to her. She's not someone you want to associate with." Charlotte saw Ruth, Rose's mother, standing s few feet away, a disgusted expression on her face.

"Oh mother please, she is my friend and she went through something horrific." She could see the wheels turning in Ruth's head when more people started to stop and stare at the two of them.

"Rose you are never to talk to that...harlot again." Charlotte winced when the word harlot was thrown around. Harlot. She was going to be known as a harlot for the rest of the trip. She was going to be outcast from the society her mother desperately wanted her to be in.

"She's not a harlot mother." Charlotte wanted to tell Rose to stop defending her. She was only making things worse for herself. She should let her deal with this on her own. Let her suffer the harsh judgment.

"Now, Rose!" She watched as Rose hesitantly stepped away from her and joined her mother again. Charlotte turned her head away and felt the crushing weight of the stares of the rich and famous.

"You don't belong here." Charlotte kept her head down and ran to her room. She opened and slammed the door behind her. She grabbed her trunk from under her bed and placed it on the bed and started throwing clothes into her trunk. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't stay on the first class deck.

"Miss Charlotte, are you okay?" Charlotte's maid had entered the room. Charlotte hadn't even acknowledged her. She just kept packing her things.

"Miss?" Charlotte had only acknowledged her maid when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss?" Charlotte turned her head to look at her maid.

"Johnathon won't pay for your services anymore and I can't afford them myself. I'm sorry." Her maid had watched her and slowly her smile faded. She nodded and bowed her head and left the room as quickly as she had come.

"You harlot. You don't belong here." Charlotte felt tears brim her eyes and she sniffled s few times. She got dressed as best as she could and then left her room, leaving her trunk on the bed. She would need help with that.

"What a whore." Whore. That was a different word for harlot. It stung worse than harlot.

"Disgusting." Charlotte did feel disgusted with herself.

"Scum of the earth." The comments continued until Charlotte's vision was clouded by tears. She tried to keep a straight face, but as each comment was thrown at her, her composure failed. She ran out of the first class area and didn't stop until she was outside.

"Charlotte? Charlotte what's wrong? Love?" She could hear William trying to talk to her. She pushed past him and flung open the gate separating the first class deck from the second and third.

"Charlotte!" She didn't stop running until she was at the end of the ship, on the third class deck. There, she collapsed an started sobbing, her emotions now running wild.

Every harsh word that was spat at her was circulating in her mind. Every dirty look was engrained in her memory. These people, these people that tried to come off as so nice and charitable, these people had made her feel more worthless with just a few comments and stares.

"Disgusting." Charlotte kept one hand on the rail in front of her and the other wiped away tears.

"Miss? Are you alright miss?" Charlotte didn't look, she didn't answer. She kept her eyes screwed shut and her hand clinging the railing.

"Miss Whitfield? What in God's name are you doing down on this deck?" Charlotte peeked out of her tear filled eyes. An officer she had never met before, but clearly knew her, kneeled in front of her. He offered a hand to her but she declined. She kept her hand griping the railing on front of her.

"Miss Whitfield please come away from the railing." Charlotte looked at the officer. He still extended his hand and slowly, Charlotte place her hand in his and let herself be pulled away from the railing and onto her feet. She hiccuped multiple times and tried to ignore the air of awkwardness surrounding her and the 2 officers.

"Are yo alright?" Charlotte kept her eyes forward and downward. She was so ashamed. She felt so disgusting. She was a harlot. They called her s harlot.

"What's going on Mr. Lightoller?" The man who pulled her away from the railing, had turned away from her and was now facing Will.

"Miss Whitfield is upset about something. She ran to the railing and she collapsed." Charlotte couldn't even look at Will. She looked away and placed her hands on her arms and rubbed them vigorously to keep herself warm.

"Here you are Miss." A jacket was placed around her shoulders and Charlotte thought to when Will's jacket was around her. It wasn't his jacket, and Thai jacket didn't have the warmth and comfort Will's did.

"Miss Whitfield what is the matter?" Charlotte finally looked up and she barely gotten the word out through the hiccups.

"I'm a harlot."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte found herself once again in the officers lounge, or dining area, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of coffee in her hands. She was just as weepy, but not as shaken up. She couldn't believe that this society that she was desperately being forced into, would say such terrible thing to her.

"Why do you say you're a harlot?" There weren't as many officers around, and neither the Captain nor the master at arms was here either. It was the officer who told her to come away from the edge, Lightoller, and there was Will, and Officer Lowe.

"That's why they'll say about me. They'll say I am a harlot. They've already called me a harlot, a whore. They told me I was disgusting. They said I didn't belong there." Charlotte took a shaky sip of her coffee and stared straight ahead, right at the door of the officers dining room.

"They did that?" Officer Lowe's accent made it a little difficult to follow what he was saying but she understood. She nodded her head and licked her lips. The coffee was warming her hands steadily, but she still felt a chill.

"Yes. I suppose in their eyes, it would've been better to let him have his way. I am his fiancée and he is a man. He can take what he wants." Charlotte's eyes watered again. She felt like she could burst into tears all over again.

"First class makes me sick." Officer Lowe grabbed his hat off of the table and placed it on his head. He gave her a kind smile and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"I can't go back there. I have no where else to stay though, but if I go back there..." Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Lightoller looking at her with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I think the only option is to stay with someone." Charlotte's face fell. She didn't know anyone to stay with. She had no idea where the hell she would sleep. Rose would take her in but Ruth would have a heart attack.

"I don't have anyone to stay with. I came here with my fiancé and he only person I know that would take me, her mother would die from the very idea." Charlotte frowned and took another sip of her coffee. It was slowly getting colder each minute that passed and she really was only drinking it now for something to do.

"There's no one you can stay with?" Charlotte looked from Lightoller to Will. They were looking st each other, and it looked like they were having a conversation in their heads.

"You'll stay with me then." Charlotte didn't know what to think. Should she stay with Will? She had no where else to go. No one to stay with and no where to sleep. She really had no other options but the idea of staying in a mans room that she barely knew sent her nerves haywire.

"You have no where else to go and I'm not going to let you go back there." Charlotte's reputation was screwed anyway. She was never going to be able to go back there with her head held high. Even if her head wasn't held high, she couldn't go back there. They would all turn their backs on her. They hated her now.

"Will think about this for more than a minute. You can't possibly do this. You know it's not allowed." Charlotte licked her lips. She didn't want to get him into trouble. She didn't want to be responsible for losing his job.

"I think the Captain would understand, Charles. She's an innocent woman and has no where to go. Would you have her sleep on the deck?" The conversation between them had come to and end. Lightoller, Charles, had shaken his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Charlotte follow me, I'll have someone get your bags." Charlotte stood and placed the cup on the table and then followed Will. He took her down a few hallways until he came to the officers rooms. She stood in front of his and felt all sorts of emotions making her head spin.

"Relax Charlotte, relax." She felt his hands on her shoulders and his eyes were on her.

"Relax, love." She didn't say anything, but she just nodded her head. She stepped inside his room when he stepped aside. It looked just like it had yesterday, just a little more organized. His long coat was still on the back of the deck chair, and he had a few books on top of the desk.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte looked over her shoulder at Will. He was standing behind her. The door was closed and it was just the two of them now.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch." She turned her body towards him. She looked him over and felt a blush creeping up her face. He was such a handsome, charming and incredibly compassionate man. He had done more for her than anyone she had ever met or known. He had gone out of his way to help her, to save her. He was literally her hero. Her lifesaver.

"Call me William or Will." She took a step towards him and felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. She took another step towards him. Their bodies inches apart. Why couldn't she have met someone like him before her fiancé? Not that it would've helped. Her mother and father arranged the marriage.

"I can't ever begin to thank you, Will." Charlotte froze when his hand reached up and brushed hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes and her gaze then dropped to his lips.

"I can't imagine why you would've stayed with a man like him. He treated you like dirt. He beat you. He hit you Charlotte. He left a bruise on your cheek and he tried to rape you." Charlotte closed her eyes and forced herself to keep the tears away. She was saved now.

"I know." That's all she could say. All she could say was I know.

"You deserve better. You deserve the world." Charlotte felt like she was dreaming when she felt his lips on hers. She felt like she was in a fantasy and when she woke up she'd be back with her fiancé.

"You're so beautiful." It wasn't a dream. His lips were placed on hers again, and Charlotte reacted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He backed her up to the wall and placed his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her there.

The kiss was deepened an Charlotte felt desperate to have him as close as possible. She had never felt so much emotion in one kiss before. She had never felt such desire, so much passion. She hadn't known Will for long, but she could tell he was honest. He was honest with and to her. He was an honourable man.

"I should stop." Charlotte loved the way he made the feel of her fiancé ce go away. When he was touching her, the feel of Johnathon's hands on her disappeared. Charlotte grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back in for a kiss. She felt herself being lifted up and set on the desk, the books scattered in the process.

"Charlotte I don't think..." She silenced him another kiss and this time he didn't pull away or protest. Charlotte pulled the blanket off of her shoulders and threw it to the ground. Her hands found his tie and she followed her instincts.

"I don't give s dsmn about my reputation. It's screwed anyway. I have never felt like this with Johnathon. I want you so damn bad. I don't understand it. I just know I need to trust it." Again, she was being picked up but this time she was set down on the bed. Will hovered over her, just staring down at her.

"Please..." Charlotte bit her lip and grabbed his tie once more, tugging on it, bringing him down to meet her lips again.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers for the whole story so far (not just last chapter):

glitterstar7

lilyp23

Laura

guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

MX5

Thanks to the followers:

chrisii1991

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

chrisii1991

aloha4life

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic


	11. Chapter 11

Will woke up in the night and looked to his left. Charlotte was sleeping peacefully, one hand up by her face and the other under the spare pillow he found. She was facing away from him and her hair had fallen off of her shoulder. Will smiled and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to her soft skin. He had worried he had woken her when she started to stir, but she went right back to sleep. Will wrapped an arm around her naked waist and pulled her flush to his body. He felt her stiffen before she relaxed against his frame.

He wouldn't be able to stay like this for long before he would have to get up and go on his fair share on night rounds. But until then, William would lie here and enjoy the feeling of her body next to his.

"He didn't deserve you." William traced a light scar she had on the back of her shoulder and found his temper starting to rise. She had spoke very briefly of it yesterday and then she told him never to mention it again.

The bastard had taken a cigarette and held it against her skin. He told her the longer she cried the longer he would hold it down. He held it down enough to leave a burn that scarred.

"He hurts you. I won't ever lay a hand on you in anger." William kissed up and down her shoulder, paying special attention to her scar. It didn't make her any less beautiful to him. Her scar proved she was a survivor.

"I have to get up now. I wish I didn't." Will placed a kiss on her cheek and pulled back just in time for her to roll over and face him, her eyes slowly opening and then closing.

"Will? What time is it?" Will pressed a kiss to her lips gently, and covered her up, the blanket falling just short of her neck.

"Go back to sleep. I have to go and do my job. I'll see you in the morning whenever you wake up." He saw her stare at him for just a minute then she eyes fluttered closed again. Will sighed and picked up his clothes that were thrown on the floor from the exciting night before, and got dressed.

He looked at her sleeping form once more, kissing her once more on her forehead. He her sigh and turn towards him, still sleeping.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte woke up in the morning alone. She slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to get the knots out. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, feeling like for once since she had met and got engaged to Johnathon, she didn't have to worry. She was safe here and she was away from him. She didn't have to go back. Ever.

"Will the circle be unbroken? By and by Lord, by and by. There's a better home awaiting in the sky, Lord in the sky." Charlotte sang to herself as she got dressed, bypassing the corset and going straight for a dress. She had no way to put the corset on herself and she wasn't about to go and ask someone.

"Miss?" Charlotte heard a knock on the door and her heart started racing. She knew Will's voice and she knew Johnathon's. It wasn't either of them, but she knew it could've been someone Johnathon sent to find her.

"What do you want?" Charlotte backed herself up against the desk anyway, just robbed safe.

"Miss Whitfield..." The door opened and an officer walked in and smiled at her. It was the one that was there the night of her almost being raped.

"Good morning Miss Whitfield. Are you hungry? Will asked if I could find you something to eat." Charlotte felt her guard fall and she opened herself hobby smiling at him.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Charlotte walked towards him and he stoped aside to let her walk out first. She smiled and waited for him and then followed him.

"I'm 6th officer Moody, but call me James." Charlotte nodded and smiled towards him. He was taller than her, but she was short, standing at 5'1". He had darker hair and brown eyes but what really caught her attention was his dimples.

"Thank you James. For helping me that night." She didn't have to specify, he knew just by looking at her.

"You're welcome. It was my duty. I don't care what class someone is, a man should never assault a woman like that." Charlotte flashed him a smile and stepped inside the officers lounge, once again for the 3rd day in a row.

"The food won't be as good as in first class, but it's food." Charlotte shrugged and looked at what was set in front of her. There was oatmeal and fresh bread, fruit and tea, eggs.

"This is lovely. Thank you James." He gave her a nod and then he left just as quickly as he had come, saying he needed rest.

"Right, if you need anything there are officers and other sailors about. Don't be afraid to ask. Good day Miss Whitfield." She gave him a short nod and turned to her food. She could hear her stomach growl fairly loudly and she licked her lips.

Charlotte didn't hesitate to eat, feeling hungrier than she had in a long time. She had also never felt to free.

She enjoyed going without a corset, finding it very freeing not to be restricted at the waist. She felt like she could take really deep breaths for the first time without her ribs feeling like they would crack.

Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in; really filled her lungs. She truly had never felt more free and more secure than she did now. She would really have to thank Will for that. He's the one that saved her, he's the one that cared for her, he's the one that told her to fight and get out of that situation. He was her hero.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Laura

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

sorry if if I missed anyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte went up to the deck of the ship, avoiding first class and second, heading straight for third. She wasn't going to have anything to do with first class if she could help it. In her mind, they had blamed her for the assault, they said she was a whore, a harlot. They never said her fiancé was a son of a bitch. They never said what the truth was. Her fiancé was an evil, mean man who liked to hit her, liked to cause her pain.

"I'm done with him." Charlotte walked down the stairs to the third class deck when she felt a hand on her mouth and an arm around her waist. She screamed into the hand covering her mouth and started kicking as wildly as possible.

"Thought it'd be that easy to get rid of me darling?" Charlotte felt panic start to set in. Her fiancé was holding her tightly to her body and his hand was cutting off her air supply.

"You're mine. And I won't let you forget that. I missed you. I missed having fun with you." Charlotte continued to scream and kick, hoping to draw someone's eye.

"Let's go have a little fun." Charlotte forced herself out of his arms and she made a fist and swung it towards Johnathon. It connected with his nose and he stumbled back. She could see the rage in his eyes and Charlotte didn't waste a moment. She turned on her heel and ran from him, back up the stairs to the only place she knew she would be safe.

Charlotte ran up the stairs leading to the bridge. She could see it, it was in view and she spotted William. She felt like she was finally going to be safe.

"You're mine darling." Johnathon's hand was placed back over her mouth and he picked her up once again by the waist. She watched in horror, as just as she disappeared, Will looked to where she had been.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will just finished his rounds and had gone back to his room, anxious to see Charlotte. His rounds that he had just finished had been tedious and long and he was looking forward to see her beautiful smile.

"Charlotte?" He opened his door and stepped in. The bed was made and her old clothes were folded neatly on the bed but there was no sign of her. Will placed his hat on his desk and took his long coat off, hanging it off the back of his desk chair.

"I wonder where she could be." Will didn't bother changing out of his uniform before he left again. He wanted to find her and have dinner with her, and then possibly go for a walk around the deck before his rounds late tonight.

"Mr. Lowe, have you seen Charlotte?" Harry shook his head.

"Can't say I have, Will. I'd try the third class deck. She may want fresh air and I don't think she'd bother going to first nor second." Will thanked Harry and left the crews passage, making his way to the third class deck.

"Charlotte!" He spotted her standing by the railing, her hands holding on tightly, one foot on the railing and one on the deck.

"Go away please." He could hear her voice shaking as she placed her other foot on the railing. Will froze for a moment, wondering what the hell she was doing. It wasn't until she had moved her left foot up to another railing, that he walked towards her.

"Charlotte, love get down. Get down from the railing. Please." He stood behind her, his hand outstretched. She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes locked into his. She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks looked swollen.

"Please, Will...leave me alone." Will reached out and grabbed her by the waist, using as much force as possible to pull her off the railing. He set her down on the deck and grabbed her wrists in her hands as she started to struggle against him.

"Charlotte stop!" She went from fighting him to goon slack. She fell to the deck and wrapped her arms around herself. Will kneeled in front of her and pulled her arms away from her body, drawing her attention from the deck, to himself.

"Why would you want to throw yourself overboard like that? What were you thinking? Why would you do that?" He watched as Charlotte's resolve crumbled in front of him. She started sobbing and threw her arms around his neck, crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as tightly as possible to his body.

"He'll never let me leave. I'll always be his. He told me I will never be able to leave him. He told me I could never escape." He watched as Charlotte pulled away and tied her dress down from her shoulder. Will's eyes married as he saw an identical blistered and burn mark as on her other shoulder.

"I thought the only way to really be rid of him was to jump. I didn't know what else to do." Wills arms tightened around her waist and he started rubbing his hand up and down her back. Her crying had started to lessen, but that was the least of his worries now.

Her fiancé had touched her again. He had hurt her, after Will said he would keep her safe. That bastard hurt her again.

"Don't ever think you have to end your life to get away from him. Don't ever think that. You're better than that, stronger than that. You're such an amazing woman and I want you to remember that." Will helped her walk back to his room and when she sat down on his bed, he kneeled in front of her again.

"I'm going to get us both something to eat and then I need to get a cloth for your shoulder. I'll be right back. Stay here." Will placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then he left again.

"Did you find her?" Will nodded towards Harry and thanked him for his help.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think of what might have happened if he hadn't gotten there before she actually stepped over the railing. For her to think that she absolutely had no way out made him sick.


	13. Chapter 13

*This chapter contains abuse and dark themes. If you're not comfortable with it, please skip the first part of the chapter or the chapter all together*

Johnathon smirked at his little fiancée cowering in the corner of his room. She would never be free of him. She would always be his little play thing. He kept his smirk on his face and watched her press herself into the corner of the room, a table between them.

"My darling, you can't ever leave me. We have too much fun together." Johnathon crossed the room, his eyes on Charlotte the entire time. He heard her cry when he grabbed her wrist in his hand and pulled her to him. His arm snaked around her waist and squeezed her hip.

"Don't touch me!" Johnathon picked her up threw her over his shoulder and made his way to his bed. He could feel her struggling against him, but she was weak compared to him.

"You're mine, Charlotte." He tossed her on the bed and before she could move away, her trapped her body with his.

"Don't think I don't know what a little whore you've been. I know you slept with that officer. You gave yourself to him. You gave him what should have been mine!" Johnathon felt his anger spike and he raised his fist and hit Charlotte across the face. Her face was whipped to the side and her hair fell out of her bun. She was beautiful and she was his.

"But now that you have experience, I don't have to be gentle." Johnathon gave her a heated and sloppy kiss and when she started to scream and fight against him, he gave her another slap.

"Shut up! I'm taking you!" Johnathon held both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head. He smirked down at her and with his other hand, started to move her skirts up.

"You will always be mine." Johnathon once again felt Charlotte fighting against him. He groaned and fell off of her when he felt her knee connect with his groin.

He fell to the floor and as Charlotte ran past him, he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor. He quickly crawled on top of her and ripped the arm of her dress, exposing her shoulder.

"You bitch!" Johnathon reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a match. He lit the cigarette and took one puff, then held it against her shoulder.

He rebelled in the screams of his darling fiancé and when he thought she had enough, he let her up.

"You're a heartless bastard!" He watched Charlotte pull her dress up as best as possible. She didn't wait for him to say anything to her, she turned and fled the room.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte spent the rest of her night in Will's bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, curled up in the fetal position. She was terrified of what had happened and what Johnathon had done to her. She couldn't believe someone could be so heartless, so cruel.

"Charlotte please talk to me." Will was busy. Will had a job to do, and Harry was in his place, trying to get her to talk to him. She hadn't said a word since she had been brought back to Will's room. Harry had caught them in the hall, Charlotte shaking and sobbing, and Will steadying her.

"Please talk to me. What happened?" Charlotte closed her eyes and bit her lip so hard she was sure she had drawn blood. She was so tired of being beaten by someone who was supposed to take care of her.

"I had no way out. I couldn't see a way out." Charlotte turned over and saw Harry wince. The bruises on her face were really starting to show. Johnathon was a strong man and the force he used when he smacked her was great.

Charlotte didn't hear Harry say anything. Instead he sat on the bed beside her and handed her a cloth to dry her tears. She took it and thanked him.

"He is a cruel bastard. A cruel, terrible man." Charlotte tucked her head into her chin and pressed her head further into the pillow. The events she had been through made her exhausted and she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Will is almost done. He'll be here in maybe 2 hours." Charlotte nodded and closed her eyes. She didn't see Johnathon's face when she closed her eyes, she didn't feel his hands on her. She felt safe here, safe in Will's room.

"Goodnight Charlotte."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

William had gotten back to the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. After having one of the most distracted rounds he had been on, he was looking for era to being able to sleep.

Will got to his room and shut the door behind him and when he turned, Charlotte greeted him by throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Thank you, Will. For stopping me from..." He cut Charlotte off by giving a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He saw her blush and the she placed her head on his chest.

"You saved my life. More than once. Thank you." Will gently pushed her away so he could look at her and when he saw the bruises on her face, he ran his thumb over the bruise lightly.

"Did you sleep at all?" Will made her sit on the bed and he sat beside her, loosening and pulling his tie off and tossing it on the desk along with his coat.

"Harry came and checked on me. I slept for maybe an hour and then I couldn't sleep anymore. I waited for you." Will looked over his shoulder and saw Charlotte crawl under the covers of his bed and she turned on her side to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Will turned away from her and continued to take his uniform off, Charlotte's eye on him the whole time. When he turned to look at her again, her eyes were glued to his body

"Charlotte..." He pulled her attention from his now bare chest and back to his face. He saw her blush and look away.

"I'm okay. Or I will be. I promise. Without you I wouldn't have been but you saved me. If it wasn't for you, I really would be dead. I would."


	14. Chapter 14

It was April 13th and Charlotte was lying on her side, watching Will get dressed. She blushed when he looked at her and smirked. He walked back over to the bed and bent down, his arms trapping her inside his bed.

"Do you have to go? Can't you come back to bed?" Charlotte leaned up and grabbed his tie, pulling out of his jacket and pulling him down closer to her. She gave him a quick but heated kiss.

"You know I have to Charlotte. If I could come back I would." Charlotte giggled when she felt Will starting to kiss her neck, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from squealing.

"Will! Stop!" Will went from kissing Charlotte to tickling her, and Charlotte kicked the blankets off, trying to get away from him.

"Alright I'm done, love." Charlotte smiled and sat up, facing Will. She looked over his face and her smile softened.

"I love you." Charlotte had never spoken those words to a man, other than her father, and she was nervous for his reaction. She had only known him a few days and she wasn't even sure if he could or would feel as deeply for her as she felt for him.

"You love me?" Charlotte nodded and pulled the blanket back, wrapping it around her like a shield. If Will hadn't repeated those three words back, or if he told her that she didn't mean as much to him, she would need something to hide behind.

"Charlotte..." Charlotte's face fell and she looked away. She bit her lip and felt like her heart was breaking more from Will than it ever did with Johnathon.

"I'll find somewhere else to stay." Charlotte had only moved a few inches before Will's hand on her cheek stopped her. She made herself look at Will even though that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Will you let me finish before you try leaving my bed naked?" Charlotte blushed and bit her lip.

"I love you too Charlotte." Charlotte wiped away her tears and replaced her frown with a large smile. She threw herself at Will and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She could feel him laughing into the kiss and slowly she was pushed away.

"You're quickly becoming the best thing to come out of this trip."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will prided himself on being early or on time and he made it an especially important habit on the Titanic. He would set his alarm clock an hour or more earlier than he had to just to give himself enough time to get where he needed to be. But today, he was late. Today he walked onto the bridge 10 minutes later than he should've, and the other officers had clearly taken notice.

"Everything alright Will?" William ignored the look Charles was giving him, a cross between a smirk and a smile, and took over the duties from the 2nd officer.

"'Course it is. Couldn't be better." Will could feel Charles stare at him and he counted down the seconds until he would ask.

"Missus keep you up late?" Will looked over the charts and the read what the pervious officers had written about the night before and the early morning before he turned and faced Charles.

Charles was still weary of this situation that Will had gotten himself into and he wasn't shy about saying it. But after Charlotte had tried to go overboard, because she didn't think there was any other option, he had warmed up to the idea.

"Aye she did." Will saw Charles smirk and he turned away once more as 6th officer Moody came onto the bridge, even later than he was.

"Sorry sir. A passenger stopped and asked about the trip and when we would arrive. She was told Ismay said Tuesday." Will felt his temper rising. Bruce Ismay made it no secret that he wanted to arrive to New York as soon as possible, even as Captain Smith protested.

"He's been telling passengers Tuesday? Bloody bastard." Will shared Charles, and most officers, dislike for the rich man. He may be the owner of the Titanic, but when it came to understanding the dangers of the ocean, especially in April, the man was as daft as a dog.

"Smith was going to order the last boilers lit." Will cursed under his breath, as he was sure a few others were. They wouldn't say anything out loud, because it was up to the Captain to make the call, but it didn't mean they had to agree.

"Well I'm off to sleep. Have good rounds. And if you see Wilde, tell him to fuck of." Will chuckled and said goodbye to his friend and turned to James. They were both late, but James had a good excuse. Taking care of passengers would be easily forgiven; having an intimate moment with someone you love wouldn't.

"Well Mr. Moody, I suppose we should be on our rounds as well. First class to third and back up th starboard side. I'll do the other side. I believe Henry will be in the bridge." Will parted ways with Moody and began on the first class deck.

There weren't many passengers out on such a cold morning, but the few he did see out, were either looking at the ocean, or sitting on the deck chairs. Will passed s few and smiled but continued on his way.

He was halfway down the first class deck when a familiar man caught his eye. Will stopped walking and had to remind himself that throwing a passenger overboard would cost him his job. Even if that passenger was a dobber.

"Mr. Scott." Will stepped around the man ignoring the way his eyes follows him.

"Officer Murdoch I was wondering if you had possibly seen my fiancée. I can't find her anywhere and I need to have a conversation with her." Will couldn't stop himself. He thought of Charlotte with the matching cigarette burns on her shoulders, and her attempted rape.

"You listen to me, Mr. Scott, you may be a wealthy passenger but you still committed a crime when you assaulted her not once, but 3 times. You may be able to buy your way out of punishment, but if you think I'm going to tell you where that innocent woman is hiding, then you really have no intelligance. And furthermore, if I ever see you talk to her or lay a hand on her again, I will throw you overboard, even if it means my job. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Scott?" Will stood in front of the man, hands at his side, voice even and calm. He felt anything but calm at the moment, but he sounded calm.

"You tell that whore..." Will cut him off. He grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the railing.

"She is not a whore. She is a woman who is scared for her life because her fiancé beats her. She is a woman who never fought back because she knew that if she did she may die. She is also a woman who is free of you now. And she is no longer afraid, Mr. Scott." Will let go of him and stepped back. He cleared his throat and watched as the man who wasn't afraid to hit a woman, wasn't afraid to burn her, cowered.

"Like I said, if you talk to her or lay a hand on her, you'll be overboard."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! And Will gets pissed

Thanks to the reviewers:

Love. Fiction. 2016

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	15. Chapter 15

Charlotte sat opposite Will in the officers lounge, with a plate in front of her and cup beside her. She smiled shyly at the sight of the all of other officers in the lounge, except the ones on rounds, and tried to sink into her seat. It was no secret that she had been staying in Will's room, and she also knew it was no secret that they were sleeping together.

While the first class had been wicked and vicious, the officers had all welcomed her with open arms, for the most part. Some were still a little unsure about her, and if they had any ill-feelings towards her, they didn't say anything.

"Not first class dining but it suits us. How're you this fine evening, Miss Whitfield?" Charlotte looked up from her plate and looked at James Moody. He sat beside Will and tore into his bread, winking at her when she stared too long.

"Sorry. I was thinking about how I never got to thank you for helping save my life." Charlotte smiled at James, and he gave her a smile in return.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't help." James went back to his meal and Charlotte turned her attention to Will. He was eating silently and every once in a while, he would smile at her.

"Thank you James."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will walked along the deck, Charlotte on his left, and his right hand was on the railing to his right. He would have to go on rounds fairly soon, and would be gone almost all night.

"It's a beautiful night out. A little cold, but beautiful." Will looked over at Charlotte. She was looking up at the darkening sky, and for the first time since he had met her, she seemed really happy and carefree. She didn't looked scared of her fiancé or worried about what would happen when the ship docked.

"Take my coat." Before she could protest, Will had twin his coat off and draped it over her shoulders, revelling in the comfort she had gotten from his warmth.

"Thank you Will. For not only saving me but for giving me something to look forward to. You make me happy. You make me want to fight back against Johnathon and my parents. I love you. You've done more for me than I could every truly thank you for." Will smiled down at her and stopped walking. He pulled her closer to the lifeboats and out of sight.

"I love you too. We haven't known each other long, and I don't know as much as I should know about you, but it doesn't change anything. I am so glad I met you Charlotte." Will gently pushed her against the railing of the ship and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You deserve so much more than Johnathon. You desrve to be taken care of and loved how a husband should love a wife." Will watched her face start to turn red and he took a step closer to her, trapping her body between the rails and his own body. He dropped his hands from her cheeks to her waist and gave her waist a gentle squeeze.

"I can do that. I can love you properly if you'd..." Will was cut off by her lips on his and her arms wrapping around his neck. He pushed her back against the railing and deepened the kiss by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him.

"Charlotte..." He groaned as he felt her lips move from his lips to his neck. He knew he would have to stop her before she got him too excited, but the way her lips felt on his neck made it hard to think.

"Charlotte I can't..." Will let out a low groan when one hand started to unbutton his short coat and the other hand was tracing circles on his chest, just to the right of his tie. She was going to drive him crazy and he really had to stop her or else he wouldn't be able to make his rounds on time.

"Charlotte, love, please...I can't. I have rounds." He gently pushed her back, fighting with himself the whole time. He wanted nothing more than to continue, to let her take control. But Will couldn't. He had responsibilities and if he was late, and the excuse was her, he'd be in deep shit.

"Oh fine." Will smiled and kissed Charlotte's lips. She had a small pout placed on her face and Will almost lost his resolve. She was so damn beautiful and so damn spirited.

"I'll see you in the morning. I promise." Will gave her one last kiss before he straightened his tie and his hat, and buttoned his coat back up. He looked Charlotte over and then exited their little hiding spot.

"Will you be okay? I can see if someone can walk you back?" Will faced Charlotte head on. His long coat was swallowing her frame, as it was too big, and too long. The thick wool sleeve covered her hands and the collar covered half her cheeks.

"Do you need this back?" Will shook his head, even though he knew he probably would. He wanted her to take it, he wanted her to stay warm. He would be fine.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning?" Will nodded and leaned forward, giving Charlotte one last kiss before he had to leave.

"Goodnight Charlotte." Will waited until she was gone and out of view before he walked to the bridge, ready to relieve Henry and Joseph.

"Uneventful night, few berg warnings. Nothing eventful." Will nodded and faired Joseph a goodnight, ignoring the looks that both he and Henry were giving him.

It was no secret that Charlotte and Will were sharing a room and they were sleeping together. He didn't confirm the rumours but he also didn't deny them. He knew it was against the rules to sleep with a passenger, but he hadn't gotten reprimanded from the Captain.

Will wasn't sure if it was because Ismay hadn't given a damn about Charlotte, or if Ismay figured if Charlotte was with Will, she'd be out of sight, out of mind for a while anyway.

"Evening Will." William nodded towards James, who wandered on bridge just a few minutes early.

"Another uneventful night?" Will nodded and took his position by the edge of the bridge, overlooking the deck below.

"Uneventful and calm." Will's mind wandered to the position himself and Charlotte were in less than half and hour ago. One of the toughest things he's had to do in the past while was push her away and say no, when all he wanted to do was say to hell with it, and take her.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Took what seemed like forever to write

Thanks to the reviewers:

chrisii1991

.2016

Guest


	16. Chapter 16

Will sat across from Charles in the officers lounge, a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Will glanced them over and then threw them against the table.

"Ice warnings. All ice warnings and instead of slowing down we're speeding up. In April. Of all times to rush a voyage across the Atlantic." Will took a drink of tea and then set it down on the table. He and the other officers thought it was a mistake to rush this voyage, but Ismay was insisting and the Captain had ordered it.

"I swear to God, Ismay will find himself thrown overboard before this trip is over." Will glanced at Charles. He was just as pissed off as he was, but he wanted to know if it was because of him ordering the Captain or some other idiotic thing Ismay had done.

"He told passengers we would be arriving by Tuesday. I got bombarded coming up to the bridge by first class passengers asking if they should arrange for family to meet them on Tuesday." Will rolled his eyes and finished his tea and then stood, grabbing his long coat.

"Well now I'm off to finish my rounds. Try not to throw Ismay overboard, as much as we'd all like to see that." Will shot Charles a nod and then walked out of the officers lounge and made his way outside.

Charles would be by soon enough to help Will with rounds and then Will would be in charge of the bridge. Until then, Will would walk up and down the decks making sure everything was alright with both the passengers and the ship.

Will blew hot air into his hands and rubbed his hands together, feeling the April chill in his bones. It went straight through his gloves, coat and straight to his bones. He was used to the wind in the sea, but it seemed like tonight the chill was even worse.

"Damn cold." Will kept moving to keep his body heat up. He couldn't wait to get back to his room and be able to sleep without Charlotte. That was easily becoming his favourite part of the day, anytime he could sleep with her. She would cling to him like he was her lifeline and he loved it. He loved knowing that someone depended on him to keep them safe.

"Evening Will." Will turned and looked at Boxhall, who was getting replaced by himself and Charles.

"Evening. Iceberg warnings?" Boxhall nodded and stood beside Will.

"Damn Ismay doesn't realize how dangerous they can be. His ego will cause an accident." Will had to agree with Joseph. Ismay had an ego the size of the Big Ben and he wasn't shy about flaunting it. He didn't realize it was going to kill someone some day.

"How's she doing? I saw the bastard walking around first class deck, head held high. What a limey git." Will hadn't seen him since the day he threatened him and told him to back the hell off.

"She's doing better. Much better. She seems happier too." Will was definitely happier with her around. He loved her and when they docked and before they returned to Southampton, he was sure he'd be engaged to her.

"You seem happy too, Will. Haven't seen you like this since before Ada passed." Will frowned and looked forward. He hadn't talked about Ada in a long time. It had already been 2 years since her passing and it just felt like now he could move forward with his life.

"I feel like I can move on and start a new life. Once we dock in New York I will talk to Charlotte about my intentions. I want to be completely honest with her. No secrets. I'll tell her about Ada." Will knew he owed it to Charlotte to tell her he was previously married. He knew she wouldn't care that he wa previously married, she wasn't that type of woman. He knew she would say it was before they met and he didn't owe her an explanation.

She would understand.

"Go get some rest while you can. You'll be up and back on rounds before you know it." Will was soon left alone and as he stood on the deck facing the open ocean, his thoughts betrayed him.

He first thought of Charlotte and her fiancé. She was promised to someone who beat her and made her feel weak and worthless. She obviously wasn't going to marry him, not if he had anything to say about it. If Will has his way, himself and Charlotte would be married.

He thought briefly of a life they could have together and it brought a smile to his face. The image of her as his wife and them happy, and maybe with a family, entered his mind. He could see it and he hoped for it.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte woke up in the morning with Will's arm around her waist and her back to his chest. Charlotte blushed and turned her head slightly. Will was sleeping soundly behind her. She leaned back and gave him a light kiss on his lips, careful to not wake him up.

"That's a way to wake up." Charlotte turned back, embarrassed that she'd been caught.

"Good morning." She mumbled and leaned back against him, revelling in the way his arms felt around her. She felt like this is where she was meant to be, like this is all she wanted. All she wanted was William Murdoch.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Charlotte turned while he was holding her and she looked up at him. He was smiling at her and when their eyes met, he smiled even wider.

"What?" She heard Will chuckle and then felt his lips on hers. Charlotte let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss. She placed one hand at the back of his neck and the other was on his bare chest.

"You're beautiful." Will pushed her onto her back and potsioned himself on top of her body.

"I love you."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

Lauren

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


	17. Chapter 17

April 14th, 1912

Charlotte was sitting down on a bench in third class when she saw Rose coming through the gate and down the stairs to the third class deck. She had no idea what she was doing here, or who she was looking for, but she hoped it wasn't her. Charlotte hadn't shown up in first class since Johnathon had burnt her with his cigarette. She hadn't wanted to go back either.

"Miss you shouldn't be down here. These aren't your people." Charlotte had gotten the same little talking to the first day she came down here. But after a day or two of ignoring the steward, and telling him to leave her alone, he hasn't asked since.

"I'm looking for someone." Charlotte turned her head and made eye contact with Rose. She saw rose briefly smile and then walk towards her.

"Hello Charlotte." Charlotte smiled and moved over on the bench, allowing Rose to sit down.

"How are you doing?" Charlotte sighed and brushed some hair out of her face. She was doing better since she left Johnathon. She didn't have to constantly worry about she had said or how she acted. She could be herself with Will and it was very freeing.

"I'm doing a lot better. It's nice not having to worry about upsetting him or him drinking himself into a rage. I don't have to worry about that With Will. I can be myself." Charlotte smiled briefly at Rose. Her smile fell when she saw how miserable she had looked.

"What happened?" Charlotte angled her body to face Rose and placed her hands on her lap.

"I met someone. He saved my life. Now I have to decide whether or not I stay with mother and Cal or go with this man. I know what I really want to do but I'm scared or what might happen. I'm afraid Cal will..." Rose trailed off and Charlotte frowned. She could understand where she was coming from and what she was saying.

"Men like Cal and Johnathon are no good. They're terrible men. Terrible people. I would never stay with Johnathon. Or Cal. Money be damned. Money doesn't matter." Charlotte looked at Rose again. She had a concentrated look on her face, clearly thinking hard.

"I don't love Cal. I don't think I ever have. It seemed to just take me this long to figure it out. I know what I want. I know what I need to do." Charlotte have Rose an encouraging smile and then a hug.

"It'll be alright. You and Jack..? You'll be happy together. You deserve it."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will was standing on the bridge, hands behind his back, eyes forward. He was trying to keep himself calm and level-headed but the man that had just entered the bridge with both the Captain and Mr. Andrews, made his blood boil.

Johnathon Scott was along with the Hockley's taking a tour of the ship. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and when Will looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he was staring at him.

"Another iceberg warning sir." Will turned to Bride, another iceberg warning in his hand. Another iceberg warning, another iceberg warning, and another iceberg warning. It seemed like every other telegram they had gotten was an iceberg warning.

"Oh not to worry. Quite normal this time of year. In fact I've just ordered the last boilers kit." Will could feel Johnathon staring at him and slowly, Will looked at him. He had this damn smug look on his face.

"Who are all these officers on the bridge?" Will turned his head slightly. Rose Dewitt Bukater was staring at him intently. She would look at him and then Johnathon and back again. Obviously she had heard the rumours spreading around the first class.

"Yes, this is 6th officer James Moody and 1st officer William Murdoch." Will took a deep breath and turned, holding out his hand for Rose, her Fiancé, mother and Johnathon to shake.

"Pleased I'm sure." Will didn't miss the look Rose's mother was shooting him and he knew it had to do with Charlotte.

Charlotte wouldn't have a good reputation here with these people ever again. It would forever be tainted and she would be seen as a harlot, floozy, whore. It wasn't righrbthat she was being punished for what Johnathon had tried to do. But if this is how they were going to treat her then to hell with them.

"Shall we move on?" Will was relieved to have them off the bridge. They were nothing but spoiled, and he was about through with them and their attitudes.

"Next we'll see engine rooms. I think you'll find them quite fascinating, arose." Will couldn't be happier to see them go, but Rose hesitated. She hung back and when the others had gone, she walked towards Will.

"Mr. Murdoch? Is it worth it?" Will had no idea what she was talking about or askin about.

"Charlotte told me that she will never be looked at the same way. Is it worth it?" Will felt a little shocked by her question. Was it worth it? It was certainly better than her getting beat.

"I don't wish any pain on her and I wish the first class wasn't so judgemental. I'm not going to lie to you Rose and tell you that it's been easy. Because it hasn't been. Charlotte has only known one way of life and she has been cast out from it. She has no idea what is in store for her." William knew it would be an adjustment. It would be hard for her to get used to a different lifestyle but he knew she could do it. And she wanted to do it. She was tired of everything to do with first class.

"Yes Rose. I think it's worth it. I think she is worth it. She's strong. She's a fighter and she'll be okay. It'll be hard as hell but she'll make it. I'll be with her and there for her as much as possible. I love her. I intend to marry her one day." Will didn't miss the shocked look on both Rose's and James faces.

"Thank you Mr. Murdoch. You've given me a lot to think about." Will nodded and when Rose started to walk away, he turned his attention back to the front of the bridge.

"Were you serous? About what you said?" Will didn't need to ask what he was asking about. Will knew what he was talking about.

"Yes. I am."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

carmeleissle5cullen

Laura

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes

Guest


	18. Chapter 18

*First bit of the chapter contains some sensitive content about sex. If you'd like to skip it please do. Thank you!*

April 14th 2:00pm

Charlotte smiled down at Will, her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding. They had been intimate before, quite a few times, but this was different. This felt different. Charlotte placed a light kiss to Will's jaw, slowly working her way up and down his jaw. She felt his warm hands on her hips, his thumbs drawing circles into her skin.

"Charlotte..." Charlotte stopped kissing his jawline and looked into his deep brown eyes. He gave her a smile and tightened his grip on her hips.

"Don't be so nervous. This isn't the first time we've been intimate." Charlotte bit her lip and leaned down again, this time kissing his neck lightly. She heard him groan from her attention and she felt a rush of energy.

She was nervous, she was very nervous. This wasn't the first time they were intimate, but it was the first time Charlotte was in control. It was the first time she made all the decisions.

"I love you Charlotte." Charlotte smiled and continued peppering kisses over his neck and slowly she worked her way down to his shoulder blades and upper chest. He was naked underneath her body and she could feel everything. Everything was exposed on her and him.

"I love you too." Charlotte took a deep breath and kissed down his shoulder blades and across his chest. She wanted to enjoy this moment with him and she wasn't going to rush, unlsss he got impatient and wanted her to.

"You're beautiful." Charlotte felt his hands move from her hips to her back and she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands rubbing her lower back.

"Relax, love. Don't be so nervous." She stopped kissing his chest and pressed her lips to his, slowly at first and then more demanding. The kiss started to heat up and the tension started to build.

Will's hands moved again from her back, to her hips once again. He squeezed her hips and Charlotte jerked out of surprise. She heard him groan again, and saw his jaw tighten.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Charlotte made a motion to get off of him, but Will stoppped her by gripping her hips and pushing upwards, rubbing himself against her leg.

"You didn't hurt me Charlotte. Do I feel hurt?" She blushed and leaned forward, her lips just above his, their gaze locked.

"I love you. When the ship docks in New York, I'm getting you a ring. We'll make this proper." Charlotte shook her head and pressed her lips to his, this time demanding and needy. She placed her legs on either side of his and pushed her hips down, brushing against his member.

"God, Charlotte you're such a tease." She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over, her body underneath his now.

"I thought I was supposed to be in control?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, his mouth dominating hers.

"You take too long."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

April 14th 7pm

Will rubbed his hand over his face and closed his eyes briefly. He had such a damn headache and he wanted to go back to sleep. He was tired and tired of hearing about Bruce Ismay and his damned decision to go faster.

"The bloody man has never seen how bad it can get in April then." Will reached for his tea cup and brought it to his lips, the hot liquid only doing so much to take the chill out of the air. It was going to be a damn cold night and he hoped Charlotte would stay warm until morning.

"He thinks he knows what's best." Will wasn't going to deny that he wanted to throw Ismay overboard as much as the next officer. He wanted to just be rid of him, but in a way, Ismay was responsible for giving his this job on Titanic, and his pay.

"You know how many telegrams I've sent and received asking for stupid things? One man wanted his carriage to meet him at the docks on Tuesday. And another wanted to make sure the hotel knew her specific needs for her stay. I've sent more bloody telegrams about stupid first class shit than I have about anything important." The two were invited into the officers lounge by James, and the three of them were regaling each other about first class. More specifically what first class was doing to piss them off.

"Don't get me started on the Johnathon Scott. He sent 4 telegrams today talking about how he needed a carriage on the docks and he needed a priest for th day they arrived. And one, one of his bloody telegrams, was about a dress. A dress!" Will stopped what he was doing and looked at the three of them.

Johnathon was planning on marrying her as soon as they docked? He would take her off the ship and shove her in a carriage and off to the church they would go. Will glanced at Moody and then grit his teeth.

"We have rounds Mr. Moody." He pushed his chair back with such force that it fell backwards and clattered to the floor. He got 3 sets of eyes on him and he gave them all a hard stare before righting the chair and walking to the door.

"Now Mr. Moody." He opened the door and walked out of the lounge, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't wait for James, he knew he'd come. Instead, he walked straight to the bridge and began looking over the charts and reports from earlier.

Like hell was Johnathon going to take her right from the docks to a church. Like hell he was going to force her to marry him and like hell was he going to put one more hand on her. Will was not going to let Johnathon do anything else to her; never again would she be under the control of him.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter! Sorry it's so short, I was very tired when writing it

Thanks to the reviewers:

Laura


	19. Chapter 19

April 14th, 1912

Charlote couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning all night, and every time she would close her eyes to sleep, her heart would race. Charlotte eventually gave up on sleep and instead decided to sit in bed and read. She might as well until Will came back, and then when he came to bed she would sleep.

Charlotte was only up for a half hour after her last attempt to sleep when she felt the Ship jolt and shake. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor, looking around with wild eyes. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't think it was anything good.

"What the hell?" She got dressed and threw Will's long coat around her body and buttoned it up. The wool warmed her body almost instantly. She pulled her shoes on and left the room, making her way to the bridge.

"Charlotte!" She heard Rose's voice from behind her and when she walked over, she saw a handsome, young third class passenger standing beside her. They were holding hands and Rose was leaning on him. She looked happier with him than she had with Cal. She looked incredibly happy and relaxed.

"What's going on?" Charlotte wasn't even sure if they would know and she was right. They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have no idea." Charlotte glanced at the bridge and saw William standing there, talking to the Captain.

"It's bad. They all look on edge. Something is not right." Charlotte turned bark to look at Rose and the man.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will stood silently in a room with all of the officers. Ismay and Mr. Andrews were talking with the Captain and they were the only ones speaking. The rest of the officers were in too much shock.

"How many souls on board, Mr. Murdoch?" Will felt like he was going to get sick. There were too many passengers and not enough lifeboats. Not everyone would make, not everyone would get the chance.

"2,200 souls on board sir." The silence in the room was deafening. It was solemn as it started to sink in. Thy would really sink and they would really have to choose between who lived and who died.

"I believe you may get your headlines, Mr. Ismay." The captain had turned and faced Ismay, his eyes on him. Will couldn't imagine what the bastard was thinking at this moment, or the guilt he must surely feel.

"But she can't sink." Will also looked at Ismay. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"She's made of iron. I assure you, she can. And she only has an hour, two at most." Will felt his heart racing. This was almost more than he could handle.

"Have the stewards and stewardesses tell the passengers to put their life belts on. Tell them to start getting passengers out on deck. We'll start filling the lifeboats and launching them. I want the officers to go to the weapons locker on board and get pistols, in case." Will was dismissed and he left, quickly following Charles and Harry to the weapons locker.

"The Captain thinks it's going to be this bad?" Will hesitantly grabbed a gun and placed it in his pocket. He hated the thought of it in there, waiting to be used, but it was the captains orders.

"You never know what may happen." Will frowned and left the weapons locker and made his way back up to he deck. He stopped halfway to the deck and stopped himself. He turned and walked to his room and opened the door, preparing to tell Charlotte what had happened.

"Charlotte..." Will saw an empty bed with the sheets and blankets strewn around the room, almost like she was in a panic.

Will frowned and closed the door behind him. He would have to watch out for he ron deck, until then, he would go and do his job as first officer.

"Will!" Will stepped in line with Henry and the pair walked onto the deck. Will stopped him just before he reached the boats and sighed.

"If you see Charlotte please place her on a boat and make sure she stays there." Will saw Henry nod and then he left him and went down one side of the ship and stood before the first lifeboat.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Step closer please! I'll be needing only women and children right now. Thank you." Will ignored how worried he was for Charlotte and focused on the passengers in front of him. They needed him to do his job.

"Please madam be carefull." Will helped one passenger after another into the boat until it was ready to launch. When it was, he stood with his arms raised.

"Lower away! Steady, steady..." Will watched the roles carefully. He wanted to make sure the boat was going down the proper way and speed.

"Hold the left side! Hold the left side! Just the right!" The left had been lowered too quickly and the boat was on an angle, causing the passengers to scream.

"All together! All together!" The boat was lowered until it hit the water and then will felt a breath of relief. He had gotten some passengers down.

"Ready to load the next one sir." Will moved onto the the next boat and again, helped passengers on, one by one.

"No men! Women and children only!" Will helped woman after women onto the boats, trying to keep the crowds calm.

"There's no more women and children here, sir." Will looked at one of the quarter-masters. If there were no more women and children than it was fine for the men.

"Then let's get some men onboard! We need some men onboard!" Will glanced at the boat and back at the crowd. It wasn't as big of a crowd as on the other side, and they weren't as desperate, yet.

"Let's get some men on the boat!" Will made the decision to start letting men on board. If there were no longer any women or children, then he was going to save some men's lives.

"Ready to lower sir!" Will nodded and raised his arms, and then lowered them, giving the signal for the lifeboat to start getting lowered.

"Steady! Keep it steady!" Will kept lowering the boat until it was in the water and then out of sight. Once it was done, Will sighed.

He hadn't seen Charlotte yet and he had damn well hoped she was on a boat on the other side. He damn well hoped.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

New chapter!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Ilove007

Laura

.2016

Guest

PrettyMusic

TheFireInHerEyes


	20. Chapter 20

Charlotte ran down the boat deck, pushing past the people in her way. The only thing that mattered was getting to him. She needed to see him. She needed to know he was okay.

"Move! Get out of my way!" She shoved a woman away from her and spotted the man she was looking for.

Charlotte ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing into his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Charlotte, get on a boat. You need to get on a boat." His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt him squeeze her waist. He felt warm; he felt like home.

"come with me. Please come with me! I can't leave without you!" Charlotte was pushed away a few inches. He looked deep into her eyes, his hands in the sides of her face, and he kissed her. He kissed her slowly, despite the chaos around them. She could feel every emotion in that kiss and Charlotte kissed back just as desperately.

"Get in the boat!" He pulled back and pulled her into a tight hug. Charlotte never wanted him to let go.

"Stay with me." She whispered to him. She wanted him to be with her.

"Im so glad I met you Charlotte. You're the perfect ending to a life." Charlotte felt her eyes blurring. She couldn't believe she was going to lose the only thing she was certain of; Will.

"I'm not going!" She kicked and screamed but it didn't make a difference. Will picked her up and handed her to a man in one of the lifeboats. She was set down and told to stay and it took a man to hold her down, for her to listen.

"Will! I don't want to do this! Don't make me do this!" He ignored her cries and stretched out his arms and told them to lower the boat.

"Please, Will! I need you!" Charlotte didn't think she could survive without him he made her complete

Charlotte looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He was watching her as he yelled at his men to lower the boats. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to be at his side and not in this god dammed boat. But he wouldn't let her stay.

"Keep it steady!" She pulled his jacket tightly around her body, the memory of the two of them, just a few hours earlier was burned into her mind; she would never let it fade.

"Keep lowering!" She sniffled and wiped her nose and her tears on her jacket. She needed him to be with her; she needed him beside her.

"Will..." She whispered hoarsely, he didn't hear her but he got the message. She never took her eyes off of him until he was out of sight. Even then she stared at the boat as the only sure thing she had in her life, sent her away. Alone.

She started sobbing uncontrollably, leaning on the woman beside her. She had never been so hurt before. She had never felt so helpless. She just wanted Will. That's all she wanted.

"I'm sorry Miss." She sniffled and pulled the collar of the jacket up and around her face. Her hands were numb, her face was numb, her whole body felt numb.

"I'll never see him again." A new wave of tears hit her and she felt herself sobbing again. The woman beside her pulled her in for a hug and she cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Will stared at the boat until it was out of his sight and then reality hit again. The ship was sinking and that may be the last time he would ever see his dear Charlotte.

"Will! Help me with this collapsible boat!" Will knew which one they were talking about. The collapsible boat above their quarters.

"Get the oars under it! Get those under it now!" The boat rocked from side to side as they tried and pushed it over the edge. The boat went over and the oars were crushed under the weight of the boat.

"Get the boat hooked up and get it lowered!" Will could hear the water against the metal stairs and he knew it wasn't going to be long before the water would completely cover this side of the ship.

"Start getting it filled!" Will could see a crowd starting to form and people starting to panic. He could feel the weight of the gun in his pocket and he reached in and touched the cold metal.

"Will! You need to man this boat! You take it!" Will stared at chief officer Henry. Would he be thought of as a coward if he were to man this boat? Would he be looked down on?

"Man this boat, now!" Will looked from the boat to Henry. Would he be thought as a coward for taking the boat? Would he be looked down upon? Would it matter? Will wouldn't care what they would say.

"Good luck." Will held out his hand for Henry to shake. Will would in Henry's position if he were chief officer and Will would be telling Charles to man this boat. Henry was possibly saving his life.

"Everyone stay calm!" Will entered the boat and sat down, looking at the men, women and children. He was now responsible for their lives. He was responsible for keeping them alive.

"Lower away!" Will looked back at Henry and the Titanic. This was supposed to be the greatest voyage he would be on. This was supposed to be the greatest ship built; unsinkable.

"Keep lowering!" The water had rushed up the deck now, and Will could see the people remaining starting to panic. He felt guilt strike him. He would be there helping, he should be there getting the boat down.

"Everyone stay calm!"

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte felt numb. She just stared blankly ahead of her. She didn't know what to say or think. All she could do was blink and breathe.

"Miss, grab my hand." Charlotte could see Carpathia written on the side of the ship is bright white letters. She looked from the ship to the man dressed in uniform. He was holding out his hand for her.

"Miss let me help you." Charlotte placed her hand in his and got pulled out of the boat and onto Carpathia. She stumbled when she felt solid wood below her feet and it took a few moments to really steady herself.

"Charlotte? Take this blanket." Charlotte recognized the man. Second Officer Charles Lightoller placed a blanket around her shoulders and pushed a cup into her hands. The cup was hit and quickly warmed her chilled fingers. Charlotte looked at Officer Lightoller. Would he know if Will survived?

"Have you...Will...do you know..." Charlotte felt tears blurring her vision. She couldn't even make out what she was trying to say. She couldn't bear the thought of life without Will. Now that she had found him, she couldn't lose him.

"There's a survivors list with the names of officers who survived and perished. But you need to go see a doctor first. You need to make sure you're alright." Charlotte sipped the tea from the cup, not even flinching when she had burnt her tongue.

"It's inside and down the hall. First door on the left." Charlotte stared at him for a minute longer, and then she handed him the cup and walked inside. She followed his instructions to the makeshift hospital and when she had walked in, she felt the gravity of the sinking hit her.

Men, women, children all laying on beds, bandages covering feet, hands, arms. The nurses in the infirmary were running back and forth from patient to patient, checking them over before moving into the next one.

"This way miss, follow me." Charlotte followed the nurse and turned her head just in time to make eye contact with Johnathon. He was lying down in bed, a bandage covering his head, and his arm in a sling.

"Charlotte! Charlotte!" She continued to stare at him as he tried to sit up and walk over to her.

"I have nothing to say to you other than I never want to see you again." Charlotte took a step and looked back.

"Thank you for introducing me to William, Johnathon. After dealing with you, he's exactly the type of man I need."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

Laura

.2016


	21. Chapter 21

Will got checked over by the doctor even though he said he was fine and nothing felt wrong. He still had to get checked. He sat there impatiently as the doctor looked him over, and more than once he swore under his breath.

He wanted to get the hell out of this makeshift hospital, find Charlotte and get some god damn sleep. He was exhausted and the weight of the situation was weighing on him. So was the reality that he was now the highest ranking surviving officer from the Titanic.

"You're fine, Mr. Murdoch. You're free to go." Will grabbed his jacket from the chair beside the bed and threw it on, as well as his hat. He left the hospital muttering a thanks to the doctor and made his way up to the deck. He had no idea where Charlotte would be and he had no idea where to look.

"Will? You made it." Will knew Harry was talking about the sinking. He also knew he was upset about the loss of James Moody.

James was an excellent sailor. He was such a hard working and determined man who had a bright future ahead of him. He was also unselfish. He put others before himself and he stayed until he was one of the last officers on board.

"Aye...have you seen Charlotte?" Will watched Harry turn his head to the left and Will thanked him and walked in that direction. He could see Charlotte sitting down, talking to one of the officers from Carpathia.

"Will? William?" He saw her eyes meet his, and a big smile was replacing the deep set frown she had moments ago. He saw her push past the officer and run in his direction and when she got to him, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank God you're alive! I'm so relieved you're alive! Thank God!" Will pulled back a few centimetres and smiled at Charlotte. She closed the space again by kissing him with a driven need.

"God I thought I lost you! You're here'" He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently, stopping her actions.

"Relax, slow down." Charlotte nodded and bit her lip. Her eyes were watering and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"I'm alive. I'm here." Charlotte kissed him again her arms moving from his neck to his shoulders. She pressed her body against his, leaving no space in between.

"I love you. I love you so much." Will placed his hands on her cheeks and looked at her. He looked into her beautiful eyes. She was still worried about him, he could see it, and she was frightened and still in shock from what had happened. But she was happy. God was she happy.

"I couldn't leave you. I didn't want to leave you." Will pulled her to his chest, this time hugging her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he squeezed her. He enjoyed feeling her body against his. He didn't think he'd ever get the change again, but here he was.

"How did you.." Will watched her eyes wander over him. She didn't finish asking, instead she shook her head. He was glad. He would tell her later. Not now.

"Will, we'll need your help. The Captain has rooms for the officers. Charlotte is welcome to stay in it with you." Will thanked Charles and turned back to Charlotte. She was warily watching him.

"You can stay in the room with me." Will smiled at her and traced her cheeks with his thumb.

"I'll see you later. I promise."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte laid in bed, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Will said he would be back and she knew he would. He gave her his word, but it still didn't help her sleep. She wanted Will here; she felt safe with Will.

Every time she closed her eyes, she was back on Titanic, right before the boat she was on launched. She could see the panic on the people's faces, the worry that they may never see their loved ones again. And most of them didn't. Most of them will never see their loved ones again.

"Charlotte, love its early in the morning. You should be sleeping." Charlotte looked over at the clock. 2am. Will was gone until 2 am.

"I couldn't sleep." She saw him nod and then he started to remove his uniform. She watched him like a hawk, watching his jacket go, then his tie, then his white shirt.

"I'll be right there. Lay down and close your eyes and try and sleep." Charlotte laid down, but she didn't close her eyes. She kept them right on Will, the entire time watching him undress.

"I saw Johnathon. He had a broke arm or dislocated shoulder or something. He was in bad shape. He tried to talk to me." Charlotte pulled her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knee.

If it wasn't for Will, if she had never met Will, she would still be getting married to that asshole. She would be his punching bag and she would be miserable. She may even end up dying from his hands.

"He probably thought that I would go running back to him after the sinking. He was wrong." Charlotte felt the bed dip beside her and then a warm hand on her thigh. She smiled and looked to her right. Will was sitting on the bed a smile on his face, despite how exhausted he was.

"I love you Charlotte." He pressed his lips to her forehead and Charlotte closed her eyes, feeling relaxed despite the tragedy that just happened.

"I love you too." Charlotte moved over and made room for Will to get into bed. She lay back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling briefly before turning her attention to Will.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his body, her back against his chest. His chin was resting on her head, and every once in a while, she would feel him kiss her.

"Come back with me. To Scotland. Come with me. Meet my parents, live with me. Forget your parents and come with me. Scotland is beautiful. You would love it. I live near the ocean. We can have a life Charlotte. Raise a family. Visit the ocean every day." Charlotte nodded and closed her eyes. Shw listened to Will's promises for their future and slowly drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Will looked Charlotte over. She was sound asleep beside him, her face turned away, her bare shoulders in his view. He found himself awake at 3am, partly due to his schedule of being on rounds at this time. He tried sleeping, and even with having his beautiful woman beside him, nothing helped. Sleep evades him.

Instead, he lay in bed, watching Charlotte sleep. She looked peaceful and content, but he knew the truth. She was only peaceful because he was there. She was peaceful because she felt safe with him and she knew he would protect her. He would protect her with his life. He would support her and make sure she was as happy and as content as she could be.

"I almost lost you." Will pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. His hands went to her waist and he drew circles into her soft skin. They had, once again, been intimate and instead of dressing themselves in night clothes, they stayed naked. It would be the first time for them, and Will throughly enjoyed it.

"I promised and promise I will take care of you, charlotte. We will have a good life together. We can go home, to my home. We can have a life there. You would love Scotland. It's beautiful." Will kissed he skin behind her ear. He would whisper in her ear, almost afraid he would wake her up, but she slept soundly.

"Will...why are you awake?" He looked away for one minute and when he looked back, her beautiful eyes were open and on him. He smiled and placed his hand on her hip, and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"I'm usually awake at this time for my rounds. Can't sleep." Will felt her place her head on his chest and watched her eyes close once more. It didn't take long until she fell back asleep.

Will closed his eyes briefly. He thought of what they may possibly have to go through once they reached New York. What would happen? Would they be able to go home right away? No one really knew.

Will was certain of one thing, as soon as he possibly could, he was taking both himself and Charlotte back to Scotland, if she wished to join him. He missed his home and he wanted to spend some time at home before he moved onto another ship. This would not deter him from his love of sailing.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Charlotte was not going home. She refused to go home. She knew if she returned home it would be the end of her freedom and the start of a marriage she didn't want to be in. Charlotte would instead, if at the end of this whole process Will still wanted her, go to Scotland. She had never been there, she had never really been out of their small-ish town in England, and was quite excited to go to the beautiful land.

The thought of having a life with Will filled Charlotte with such excitement and joy, and it was something she needed these past few days. She needed something to look forward to.

"Good morning, Miss Whitfield. I brought you and Officer Murdoch breakfast." Charlotte thanked her and grabbed the tray and set it down on the side table. Will was in the bathroom getting ready to help out on deck, and Charlotte was planning on trying to find Rose. She needed to know what had happened to her on this whole trip, as she had heard rumours of her and a third class passenger.

"You need to eat. You haven't been eating much." Charlotte closed her eyes when she felt Will's soft lips against her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"I will eat. Don't worry." Charlotte looked back at him. He was in his uniform and he was clean shaven, but he had bags under his eyes, and he looked exhausted, despite having a full nights, or partial nights rest.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte found t hard to focus when Will's hands were massaging her shoulders and neck. She found it even hard to concentrate when he began kissing behind her ear.

"I have some time before I go to the deck..." Charlotte turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. She felt his arms snake around her waist, squeezing her waist lightly.

Charlotte stepped backwards, their lips interlocked, until she hit the edge of the bed. She sat down and then crawled back, removing her robe from her body and chucking it over the bed. She shivered from the loss of contact that Will's body provided. But it was only a moment, before he placed his body on hers.

"You just got dressed." Charlotte moaned when she felt Will nip a sensitive spot on her neck. She felt the desire he had for her hit her like a brick wall. It was starting to get thick, the desire and passion, quickly making the room heavy and hot.

"I can get dressed again. And I will." Charlotte sat up and watched will take off his unfortunate, eyes on we the whole time. He set his clothes down on the chair by the desk and turned his attention back to her.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte got her answer in the form of his lips against her neck, and his hand spreading her legs. She closed her eyes and felt her face starting to heat up.

"Yes I am sure." Charlotte felt a soft moan leave her lips when Will ran his hands up and down her arms once before he placed his left hand on her right breast, his hand unable to cup the whole breast.

"Will..." She felt herself turning to putty every time he squeezed his hand, or moved his hand in a circular motion. Her nipple hardened underneath his touch and she knew it wouldn't be long, if he kept this up, until she had her first release.

"William..." Charlotte felt like begging him to continue. She needed him to continue.

"Not that fast, love." Much to Charlotte's disappointment, Will removed his hand. She didn't think she could or would get off that lucky, but she gave it a shot.

"I love you, Will. So much. You saved me. You gave me hope." She could see him stop mid-actuoln, and gave her a smile and a kiss.

"I will always save you." Will ended the sweet moment, and turned it back into a passionate one, by kissing up and down her collar bone, slowly working his way to her breasts, but never quite getting there.

"Don't tease..." She heard him chuckle, but he didn't stop. Up and down her upper chest, getting close, but never making it to her breast.

"Let me explore your body, Charlotte. We were always so rushed on the Titanic. Let me take my time." She turned her head away, no argument coming to her mind. All she could think of and feel, was anticipation. He was slowly putting her on edge and she didn't know how much more she could take it.

"Please Will, in begging you. Please don't tease..." She looked at him, into his beautiful, warm brown eyes.

"Alright." She grinned when his body was placed on hers, their legs intertwining. She could feel just how hard he was, pressed up against her leg.

"I'm going to love you, Charlotte. Properly."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Thanks to the reviewers:

.2016

Laura

Guest

TheFireInHerEyes

PrettyMusic

Guest


End file.
